


Всё, что мне нужно

by visvim



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visvim/pseuds/visvim
Summary: — Мицуки, зачем ты начал со мной встречаться?





	Всё, что мне нужно

**Author's Note:**

> СЦУУУУУУУККОООООООО Я СЛИШКОМ ЛЮБЛЮ СВОИХ ДЕТЕЙ т_________т Не думала, что вообще когда-нибудь напишу что-то ещё по этим зайкам, учитывая то, какая я ленивая задница и что у меня дохрена идей, но никогда не хватает мотивации и воображения, чтобы всё продумать, однако....никогда не знаешь, что случится в будущем, верно? ;) Из ангста в сводящий зубы флафф. Я слишком люблю флафф, это больно(  
> Надеюсь, что вам понравится. Буду рада исправлениям в публичной бете! 
> 
> п.с. моя жизненная цель - найти человека, который будет называть меня "солнце" так, как делает это Мицуки, обращаясь к Боруто :(((((((((((((

Боруто во многом устраивала его нынешняя жизнь. Пускай у них с Мицуки было не так много, они по-прежнему были друг у друга. Он всё ещё невыносимо, почти до физической боли, любил его — с момента своего признания и до сегодняшнего дня. И до завтра. И до всегда. Иногда ему казалось, что быть настолько привязанным к другому человеку ненормально, но ничего поделать со своим чувством неполноценности без этого парня не мог. Если вдруг когда-нибудь Мицуки решит расстаться с ним, не важно по какой причине, блондин был уверен — это сотрёт в порошок и уничтожит его. 

А причины для этого могли быть любые. Боруто не богат, и променять прошлую жизнь Мицуки в огромном роскошном особняке на однокомнатную квартиру с обшарпанными стенами, маленькой кухней и совместным санузлом, казалось ему теперь самым настоящим безумием. Они учились в одном университете и обычно подрабатывали после лекций, чтобы хватало на оплату съёмной квартиры и потребностей, вроде еды и одежды. Мицуки начал курить, сменил дорогую одежду на одежду с более приземлёнными ценами, питался не самой здоровой едой и заметно похудел. Как бы Узумаки ни был счастлив, даже он понимал, что сейчас Мицуки многое может не устраивать в их совместной жизни. Он знал, что для него было сложно привыкнуть к тому, как они теперь жили, но Мицуки никогда не подавал даже виду, что был чем-то недоволен. Возможно, чтобы уберечь Боруто от переживаний, которые всё равно постепенно закрадывались в его голову всё чаще и чаще, пока окончательно не свели с ума за сегодняшний день. Узумаки еле отсидел пары, не выходя из раздумий, и даже дома, сидя на кухне с давно остывшим чаем, тот не смог избавиться от этих мыслей. 

Когда входная дверь хлопнула и привычное "я дома" от Мицуки прозвучало, Боруто осознал, что просидел в таком положении уже целых три часа. 

— Я на кухне. 

Мицуки заходит к нему, чтобы поцеловать его в лоб в качестве приветствия и положить пакет с чем-то вкусным на стол, а затем уходит в гостиную, чтобы переодеться. Боруто чувствует, как у него скручивает живот от нежности к своему парню, и идёт за ним следом, опускаясь на пол в гостиной и наблюдая за ним. 

— Я принёс твои любимые гамбургеры и пирожные от мамы одной из моих учениц, — Мицуки подрабатывал репетитором в свободное от учёбы время и просто обожал маленьких детишек, и многие матери, заметившие это и попавшиеся под обаяние учителя их детей, часто давали что-то вкусное ему в качестве благодарности. Боруто улыбнулся, представив своего парня за уроком с той маленькой девочкой, но момент счастья длился недолго, стоило нежелательной мысли снова появиться в голове. 

— Ты выглядишь расстроенным, Боруто-кун. Ты даже не проверил, что было в пакете, когда я его принёс. Что-то случилось? — спросил Мицуки, доставая домашнюю одежду в нижнем отсеке дивана. Боруто прикусил губу и всё же выдавил из себя вопрос, который терзал его целый день.

— Мицуки, почему ты решил со мной встречаться?

Фигуря парня замерла. Боруто мог почувствовать, как в комнате возникло напряжение, но всё равно упрямо смотрел в спину Мицуки, хмуро сведя брови вместе. Тот не оборачивался и молчал, всё ещё удерживая в руках пижаму, в которую собирался переодеться. Возможно, это было воображение Узумаки, но ему показалось, что у Мицуки тряслись руки.

— Ты разговаривал с моим отцом? — наконец выдал тот.

— Что...нет. Конечно, нет, — ответил Боруто, ещё сильнее нахмуриваясь. Они не общались с того момента, как Мицуки решил бросить всё и уйти вместе с Узумаки. Однако блондин не сомневался, что этот старый змей всё ещё наблюдает за своим сыном и им. Молча и со стороны.

— Тогда в чём дело, Боруто-кун? Ты хочешь расстаться? — то, что Мицуки не оборачивался, словно пытался избежать этого разговора, разбивало Узумаки сердце.

— Да не в этом дело! — воскликнул Боруто, раздражённый. Он поднялся с пола и провёл рукой по волосам, убирая мешающие пряди с лица. — Почему ты начал встречаться со мной? Мне нужна хотя бы одна причина, по которой ты, наследник огромного состояния, выходец из богатой семьи, променял такую жизнь на то, чтобы жить с таким, как...

— Достаточно.

Боруто оборачивается и, наконец, видит лицо Мицуки. Для наблюдателя со стороны могло бы показаться, что его выражение лица выглядит обычным, беспристрастным, но Узумаки знает его достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, что тот пребывает в бешенстве. 

— Боруто-кун, я удивлён, что ты задаёшь мне этот вопрос, но я отвечу на него. Потому что я люблю тебя. 

— Хочешь сказать, что это веская причина для того, чтобы жить так? — Боруто взмахивает руками, жестом выделяя всю квартиру, на что Мицуки откладывает одежду в сторону и скрещивает руки на груди. Он выглядит уставшим и каким-то уязвимым, и Узумаки не чувствует ничего, кроме своей вины за это. 

— Если ты жалеешь меня, то не нужно, — тон голоса Мицуки серьёзный, и Боруто не привык к такому. Голос Мицуки всегда спокойный и тёплый, согревающий, как солнце. Ему не нравится это, но он хочет выяснить для себя всё до конца, поэтому молчит. — Да, всё это не сравнится с тем, как я жил до наших с тобой отношений, но я не жалею о своём решении. До этого у меня не было тебя, и для меня это достаточно весомая причина, чтобы быть с тобой так долго, насколько ты мне это позволишь. Мне не нужны деньги отца, мне не нужна его недвижимость, машины, работа. Мне нужен ты. Остальное для меня не важно. 

Боруто чувствует, как дрожат его губы и как предательские слёзы наполняют глаза от всей той любви, привязанности, нежности и необходимости в Мицуки. Он закрывает лицо ладонями и всхлипывает, чувствуя чужие руки, словно крепость, обнявшие и защищающие его ото всех опасностей. Мицуки едва касается губами его лба, заставляя Боруто держаться, цепляться за него ещё сильнее, словно он может уйти в любой момент.

— Прости, Мицуки. Я очень сильно тебя люблю и хотел бы иметь возможность дать тебе лучшую жизнь.

— Я знаю, но пока у меня есть ты, Солнце, это всё, что мне нужно.

**Author's Note:**

> я. люблю. мицубору. т_________т  
> btw, если бы это было нц, то в этом фф боруто был бы снизу опавлопдапдводпдывопдвд


End file.
